The Connection
by lorrie
Summary: Don has a girlfriend and a new crime scene. The ending is finally up! Sorry for the delay between chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

**Note from the authors: I have written over 50 posted fanfiction stories, but this is my first for "Numb3rs". I welcome all reviews.**

"**The Connection"**

**By: Lorrie Ellis**

**Chapter 1 – Better to Have Loved and Lost . . .**

"**So, who is she, Don?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to his brother in the living room after storing his hiking gear in the garage.**

"**Who's who?" Don replied, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.**

**Charlie threw another part of the newspaper towards his brother. "You know who."**

**Don quickly threw down the paper and glared at his brother before letting a smile break across his face. "Why do you want to know?"**

"**Hmm." Charlie mused. "It's interesting that you chose that question. You know the question: (Why do you want to know?) is usually asked in response to a question when someone doesn't really want to answer the original question." Charlie paused. "You wouldn't be trying to avoid my original question, would you?"**

"**And what was your original question?" Don asked, shaking his head.**

"**Ah, good, you're both here." Alan Epps observed as he came through the front door. "I could use a little help with the groceries."**

**Charlie eyed Don for a moment. "I have papers to grade." He said, quickly standing.**

"**Oh no you don't. It's your turn." Don replied, placing himself between his younger brother and his only escape route through the kitchen.**

"**That may be, but . . ." Charlie started.**

"**Both of you would be nice." Alan called out from the front porch.**

**The brothers eyed each other for a moment and then stepped outside to help their father with the groceries.**

"**I hope you two are hungry. The market was running a special on lamb, so I bought enough for us and maybe a guest or two . . ." He said, eyeing Don.**

"**What?" Don asked, innocently.**

"**Oh, nothing son. I was just suggesting that if there's someone you might like to invite over tonight, you know, for dinner, then it would be fine . . . since we have so much food and all."**

**Don stared at his father for a moment, slightly unsettled that his family knew, or at least had an idea that he was seeing someone. "I can't tonight, dad. I have plans."**

"**Well, can't you alter them a little? I mean, Charlie has invited Amita and Larry over. I thought that you might . . ."**

**Don interrupted. "What, like to invite Megan, David and Colby over?"**

**Alan turned his attention back to the trunk of the car. "Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind, but if that's who you'd like to invite, then . . ."**

"**I'm joking dad. Like I said, I have plans for tonight. Keep a plate for me though, OK?" He looked at his watch. "Look, I've got to go back to my apartment and get ready. I'll catch you guys later."**

**Alan and Charlie both watched as Don made his way to his SUV, started it up and back out of the driveway.**

"**What do you think?" Charlie asked.**

**Alan shook his head. "I don't know what to think. He didn't talk to you while you were hiking?"**

**Charlie shook his head.**

**Don stood in front of the bathroom mirror, shaving. He stopped short when he heard himself humming, something he didn't often do. He didn't try to suppress the grin that came across his face and continued to shave.**

**After he dressed, he again stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his hair. "Geez, shoulda got a hair cut today." He lamented as he added a little styling gel, a trick he had picked up from Charlie. "There, not so bad." He stood admiring himself, then quickly looked around the room to assure himself that no one was around to see. "I must be loosing it. When have I ever let a girl get me this worked up?" He smiled again. "But then again, Lisa isn't just any girl."**

**His mind drifted back two months when he had first met her in Merrick's office. _She was bringing in a few files from the D.A.'s office to assist Don with his current case. He was just leaving Merrick's office after briefing him on his team's progress. His mind was on the case and hers apparently drifting and the two literally ran into each other._**

"_**Oh, excuse me!" Lisa exclaimed as she bent to retrieve the files.**_

_**Don knelt to help her. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I guess my mind was elsewhere." He said as his eyes drank in her beauty.**_

"**_No," she said. "I'm such a clutz. I think these files are supposed to go to some hot shot Fed and now I've probably got them all mixed up and . . ."_**

_**Don smiled as he stood and handed her the file he had pieced back together. "I don't think the 'hot shot' Fed will mind at all if the files are a little mixed up."**_

_**Lisa blushed. "You mean . . . you're . . . Agent Eppes?"**_

_**Don held out his hand. "Yes, but why don't you call me Don."**_

_**She met his hand with hers. "Lisa. Lisa Tansley."**_

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you Lisa Tansley."**_

_**She continued to blush. "No, the pleasure is mine Agent Eppes, I mean, Don."**_

_**She held the files close to her. "I guess I had better take these to Agent Merrick."**_

"_**Why don't I join you?" **_

_**Don held the door for her and the two sat through Merrick's review of the D.A.'s information. "It's all yours Don." He said, handing the files to him. **_

"_**And Ms. Tansley, thank you for bringing them over so quickly."**_

**_As they left the office, Don held the door for her. "Ah, Lisa, would you, I mean, if you're not married, scratch that, I mean, if you're not seeing anyone . . . (geez this sounds lame) Would you like to have dinner sometime?"_**

_**She shyly smiled. "I would love to . . . Don." She paused and pulled out a pen and paper. "Here's my number, give me a call."**_

_**Don took the number and put it in his wallet. "I will." As they went their separate ways, he turned and watched her walk out the door of the Federal Building. "I certainly will."**_

**Just as Don was reaching for his keys, his phone rang. He closed his eyes and let his head fall, knowing that if he answered the call, he would have to cancel his date, but if he didn't . . .**

"**Eppes."**

"**Don, Meagan. There's been a shooting at the D.A.'s office. Merrick wants us on this now."**

**Don felt his hands begin to sweat, somehow already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Megan, who's the victim?"**

"**The D.A.'s secretary, Lisa Tansley." Megan replied.**

**Don felt his phone slip from his hand as memories of the last two months he had spent with Lisa filled his mind.**

"**Don! Don, what's wrong? Don, answer me!" He was vaguely aware of Megan's voice over the discarded phone as he ran from his apartment, leaving the door wide open.**

**The crime scene was just being taped off by L.A.P.D. as David caught the concerned look on Megan's face. "What is it?" He asked.**

"**Don. I called him and was telling him about the shooting." Megan stated**

"**And . . ." David asked.**

"**It sounded like he dropped the phone. He asked who the victim was and when I told him . . ."**

"**David, Megan, you need to see this." Colby called from one of the desks.**

**Megan's face flushed when she saw the two snapshots on Lisa Tansley's desk, both of Don and Lisa in a loving embrace.**

"**That explains why he dropped the phone." David said solemnly.**

**Megan nodded. "I knew he was seeing someone, but I don't think he had told anyone who she was."**

"**So, this is the relationship that's had him on cloud nine for the past two months?" Colby asked.**

**Megan nodded again. "Was. This _was _the relationship that's had him on cloud nine for the past two months. This was the first real relationship he's had in a long time and I can't begin to imagine what this is going to do to him." **

"**Try his phone again." David said.**

**Megan dialed Don's cell phone again. She shook her head. "Nothing."**

"**How about his home number?" Colby suggested.**

**The phone rang several times before Megan hung up. "No answer."**

"**Maybe I should call his dad and Charlie." Megan stated.**

**David nodded. "Let them know what's going on. They might have some suggestions as to where he might go . . ." David paused as Don's Suburban pulled up to the curb. "Never mind. He's here."**

"**Don, you shouldn't be here." Megan said softly as she touched his arm.**

**Don shook off her touch. "Where else would I be, Megan? I mean, I'm sure you guys have figured it out by now. I'm pretty sure you know that Lisa and I were dating and that she actually meant something to me."**

"**That's exactly why you can't work this case Don." Megan prodded on as she followed him inside the office. Don quickly caught sight of the Coroner's office bagging Lisa's body. He shot an angry glance at his team. "What, you've already called the Coroner? This is a crime scene people! I need everybody out. NOW!"**

**Megan nodded and the two Coroner's gently laid the body bag down and exited the office, as did the Forensics team, leaving only Don and his team. He could feel them staring at him as he knelt by the body bag, the bag that contained the woman he loved.**

"**Don . . ." Megan started.**

"**You know what, I don't need to be read right now Megan. I want all of you out!"**

"**Don, you know we can't do that." David said softly.**

**Realization hit Don like a ton of bricks. "What, you're considering me a suspect?" **

"**No . . . well, yes, but Don, this has to be by the books, you know that." David rationalized.**

"**We were supposed to go out tonight." Don could feel the tears welling up as he spoke to David who had waved off Colby and Megan, giving Don a chance to speak freely with only himself.**

"**Tell me about her Don." **

**Don explained how they had met and how long they had been dating. "David, I could never, ever have hurt her." He looked up, allowing his eyes to meet David's. "I loved her." Tears streamed down his face.**

**David placed his hand on Don's shoulder and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Don. I'm even more sorry that I have to ask you these questions, but . . ."**

**Don nodded. "I know." He looked around the office, scanning for anything that was out of place. "Any idea on the time of death?"**

"**About 5:00 p.m." David said, reviewing his notes. "Don, where were you . . ."**

"**I was with Dad and Charlie." Don paused, looking up to the ceiling. "Charlie and I went hiking this morning and got back to his house around three or so. Dad came in from the market around four-thirty and we helped him get the groceries in and I went back to my place to get ready. It was after 5:00 when I left Dad and Charlie."**

**David nodded. "I'm glad you have an alibi."**

**Don scoffed. "Yeah, me too. At least now, you guys can leave me out of the equation and find out who the real killer is." He allowed his eyes to close momentarily and then gently pulled down the zipper of the body bag.**

**David laid his hand over Don's. "Don, you really don't want to do that. She was shot at close range and her face is pretty messed up." Don's hand went limp and David could tell by the shaking of his body that his usually well composed boss was crying. "Come on, let me take you home."**

**Don allowed David to lead him outside, his hand still resting on Don's shoulder. "The Suburban's out front." Don said weakly.**

"**Yeah, we'll get it later. You're in no shape to drive." He opened the door of his car and watched Don get in. He could see that the Agent's grief was beginning to have a physical effect on him. **

"**You taking him home?" Megan asked.**

**David nodded. "I'll call Charlie and Mr. Eppes and let them know what's going on. I'm sure they'll want to keep a check on him."**

"**Take care of him, David." Megan called out as David climbed into his car and pulled away from the building.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Second Shot**

"**Don, you know that Merrick won't let you actively work this case, right?" David asked as he drove towards Don's apartment.**

**Don nodded absently. "I know, but David, I have to know what's going on. I have to be involved in this."**

"**Maybe not this time, Don. I mean, you were close to this woman. Maybe you need to distance yourself from this."**

**Don shook his head. "I can't. I have to know what happened to her and why." **

**David pulled up to Don's apartment building and the two men got out of the car. "I can see myself up." Don waved David off.**

**David sighed as he returned to his car and watched Don as he entered the apartment building. He knew that Don would most likely turn the lights on when he got inside his apartment, so he waited.**

**His head snapped up as he heard two shots ring out. Tapping his wrist radio he called out, "3792, shots fired, 211 Devon Street, repeat shots fired, possible Agent in distress." **

"**3792, shots fired, 211 Devon Street, I'm showing that as Sunnyview Apartments." Control responded.**

"**Affirmative Control. I need back up, but I'm going in now!"**

"**3792, back up is on the way."**

"**Roger that Control." David radioed and then stealthfully made his way inside Don's apartment building. He carefully climbed each flight, taking a moment on the landings to access his position until he reach the fourth floor, where he would find Don's apartment.**

**As he approached apartment 410, he could see a dark-haired body laying half in half out of the doorway and even though the body was turned away from him, he immediately recognized it as being Don's. Pulling at his wrist radio again, he called into Control. "This is 3792, we have an Agent down, repeat Agent down, request EMT assistance immediately."**

"**3792 Roger. EMT response is rolling to your location. Your team is enroute as well."**

"**Roger that Control."**

**David quickly determined that the shooter had left the scene and quickly made Don his priority. He gently turned the fallen Agent onto his back to access his injuries. Don had taken a bullet in his upper left chest and his pulse was very weak.**

"**David, where's our shooter?" Megan called out as she and Colby climbed the stairwell to the fourth floor. Both Agents holstered their weapons as they hit the top of the stairs and saw David kneeling by Don's motionless body.**

"**Don't know. Don's been hit."**

"**How bad?" Colby asked.**

"**It looks pretty bad to me. He's unconscious, and he's bleeding pretty badly." David reported.**

"**EMT's just pulled in." Megan called out as the paramedics made their way up the stairs.**

"**You think the two shootings are related?" Colby asked.**

**Megan nodded. "You can bet on it."**

"**There's only a handful of cases that Don was working on that would be of interest to the D.A.'s office." David stated as they watched the EMT's load Don onto a gurney.**

"**We need to dig into all of them." Megan replied. **

"**Look, why don't you two go to the hospital with Don. I'll go tell his dad and Charlie what's happened." David stated slowly.**

**Megan nodded in agreement and as soon as Don had been loaded safely into the waiting ambulance, she turned to Colby. "You secure the scene with L.A.P.D. and I'll go ahead to the hospital."**

"**That works. I hate hospitals anyway." Colby paused after his statement, "but I'll be along as soon as I tie up everything here."**

**David pulled into the driveway of the Eppes' home. He hated having to break news like this to anyone, but especially friends. Charlie greeted him at the door before he knocked. "So, Don decided to invite you guys after all, eh?"**

**David looked puzzled. "What?"**

**Charlie's grin was quickly replaced by a concerned frown. "You're not here for dinner, are you?" He looked out the door and realized that David was alone. "Where's Don?"**

**David coaxed Charlie back inside the house. "Charlie, there's been an incident . . . well, two actually." He turned his head to avoid Charlie's piercing brown eyes.**

"**What kind of an incident?" Charlie asked, his voice trembling.**

**David cleared his throat. "Where's your father? I would like to tell you both what's going on."**

**Charlie nodded. "I'll get him." **

**Alan was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the lamb chops. He had heard the front door open and assumed it was Don. He was surprised to see Charlie enter the kitchen with a distant look on his face. "Dad, David's here." He said quietly.**

"**Oh . . . well, good. We have plenty of food and . . ." **

**Charlie interrupted his father. "Dad, he said that there's been an incident."**

**Alan turned to his youngest son, a troubled expression on his face. "An incident? What kind of incident?"**

**Charlie shook his head as he spoke slowly, as if forcing the words from his mouth. "I don't know, but dad, Don's not with him."**

**Alan quickly dried his hands and headed for the living room where David was now seated with Larry and Amita in silence.**

"**David." Alan greeted as he entered the room. "What's going on? Charlie said that told him there had been an incident."**

**David nodded. "Mr. Eppes, there's just no easy way to say this. Don's been shot." He stopped letting this news sink in before continuing. **

"**Where is he? Is he alright?" Alan asked as he stood up.**

**David stood and held out his hands, motioning for Alan to sit back down. "He was unconscious when I left him and on his way to the hospital. Megan was going to go with him. Alan, Charlie, what can you tell me about the woman he was seeing, Lisa Tinsley?"**

**Charlie and Alan looked at each other, before Alan spoke. "Do you think this woman had something to do with my son getting shot?"**

**David shook his head. "We don't know, yet. Mr. Eppes, Lisa Tinsley was killed this evening around 5:00 p.m. Don was called to the scene before we realized that they were involved. Don had mentioned a new woman in his life, but as far as we can tell, he had never told any of us who the woman was."**

**Charlie shook his head. "He hadn't told us either. I think he was supposed to have taken her out tonight, that's why he wasn't going to join us for dinner."**

"**He's not going to deal well with this." Alan said quietly. "He seemed to really like this woman and . . . he's just not going to deal well with this."**

**David nodded in understanding. "Mr. Eppes, Charlie, would you like for me to take you to the hospital?"**

**Alan nodded. "Yes, yes, please." He turned to Larry and Amita. "I'm sorry about dinner, but . . ."**

"**We completely understand, Alan." Larry stated. "You and Charles need to be with Don and nowhere else right now." He and Amita stood to leave. **

**Amita took Charlie's hand as they started out the door. "Charlie, keep us posted, OK and if you need us for anything . . ."  
**

**Charlie nodded and allowed her to pull him into a soft embrace. "I'll call you later." He said quietly as he pulled away.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 3 - Foggy Memories**

**Don could hear voices around him and he felt a hand in his. His eyelids were heavy, heavier that he could remember them being in a long time. **

"**Don! Don, stay with me!" Megan encouraged as she held fast to his hand as they prepared to unload him from the ambulance.**

**Don's thoughts were clouded. "Lisa?" He mumbled past the oxygen mask as he grasped Megan's hand tighter.**

**Megan felt tears stinging her eyes as she realized that he thought that she was Lisa. "Just hang in there, Don." She continued to encourage.**

"**I'm sorry Miss, this is as far as you can go." A nurse bellowed as Megan was forced to release Don's hand and watch through the closing doors as he was taken to a triage room.**

**The doctor on call quickly accessed Don's injuries. "We've got head trauma behind his right ear and a gunshot would to his upper left shoulder area." He pointed the area out to one of the nurses. "Irrigate this so I can see what I'm dealing with, please."**

**The doctor looked over the gunshot wound, quickly determining the extent of the injury. "It's in and out. Looks like nerve, muscle and tendon damage are little to none, but I want shoulder and head x-rays stat."**

**Don slowly opened his eyes and was immediately met by a blinding light. "Hold still Agent Eppes!" A voice commanded as the light shifted from one eye to the other. "Looks good. Where are those x-rays?"**

"**Here doctor." The x-rays were placed on the screen.   
**

"**You're a very lucky man, Agent Eppes. The bullet wound is clean and apparently you have a very hard head." He made several notes on Don's chart as he spoke. "I think we can probably get read of this." He removed the oxygen mask.**

"**Where's Lisa?" Don asked.**

**The doctor shook his head. "I don't know. You were brought back here alone, but I was told that another agent accompanied you in the ambulance."**

**Don squinted his eyes, trying desperately to clear his head. "Reeves?" He questioned. "Megan Reeves?" He said more to himself than aloud.**

"**I really don't know. We're going to get you settled in a room for the night Agent Eppes and you can see your friend then." The doctor continued as he gave instructions to one of the nurses for Don's medication.**

**Charlie and Alan rode all the way to the hospital in silence. As David pulled into the parking lot, he looked over to Alan. He seemed to have aged ten years in the past twenty minutes. "Mr. Eppes, I'm sure he'll be fine."**

"**Your not really sure, are you David; I mean, if you were, you wouldn't sound so worried yourself, right?" Alan retorted.**

**David nodded in response. As the trio entered the hospital, David motioned towards the waiting area. "I'll check with the front desk and see what I can find out."**

**Megan rounded the corner with a smile on her face before David could get to the desk. **

**Charlie noticed her first. "Megan! How is he?" **

**Megan nodded as she placed one hand on Charlie's arm and the other on Alan's. "The doctor said he's going to be fine. He was very lucky. The bullet went through cleanly and there doesn't appear to be any muscle, nerve or tendon damage." She stopped and allowed the father and son to absorb this information. "Don has quite a lump on his head and they do want to keep him overnight for observation. He's still a little dizzy and somewhat incoherent, of course some of that is shock from . . ."**

"**Losing Lisa." Charlie finished.**

**Megan pursed her lips and nodded. "That's right. If we had known for a minute that Don was involved with her, I would never have called him in on the case." She said in her own defense.**

"**Suffice to say that no one, including us, knew who Don was dating." Charlie said. "That's how he wanted it."**

"**But why?" Megan asked. "Why such a big secret?"**

"**I think I can answer that." Alan chimed in. "I seem to always push a little too hard when either of my boys are seeing someone and I guess Donnie just wasn't ready to be pressed about this woman, which leads me to believe that their relationship was pretty serious."**

"**That was my conclusion too." Megan added. "I know that the two of you are going to want to see Don as soon as possible, so as soon as he's settled in, I'll ask him a few questions and then David and I are going back to the office and see if we can piece together who might be behind this." **

"**So, you have no suspects?" Alan asked.**

"**Not yet. By the way, I am leaving a guard on Don's door, just in case."**

**Alan shrugged nervously as they watched her return to Don's room. "Just in case . . . just in case what, the killer wants to try to finish him off too?"**

"**Dad, she's doing the best she can with what she has to work with." Charlie stated.**

"**I know, I know." He placed his arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Come on, let's find out when we can see your brother."**

**Megan entered the hospital room quietly, not wanting to disturb her boss. She immediately noticed that his eyes were closed. "Don." She whispered.**

"**I'm not asleep, Reeves." He replied groggily.**

"**Good. I hope you're up to this. I really need to ask you a few questions before I can let anyone else come in here and your dad and Charlie are outside the door right now, not too pleased with being kept out."**

**Don attempted a weak smile. "This has really not been a good day, Reeves, so just get on with your questions so I can get some rest."**

**Megan cleared her throat. "Tell me what happened after David took you home."**

**Don closed his eyes tightly as if trying to remember every detail. "I really thought he had already left. I got to my floor and my apartment door was wide open, I reached for my gun and then realized that I must have left it open when you called earlier."**

"**What happened next?"**

**Don shook his head slightly. "I'm not really sure. I know I stepped inside the doorway, and then someone hit me from behind." His hand involuntarily reached to the lump behind his right ear. "They started past me, out of the apartment and I think I reached for my gun again. I know that I identified myself as FBI and called out to them to stop, then something hit me and I was flung back against the door. That's all I remember."**

"**Did you get a look at the person?" Megan asked.**

**Don closed his eyes tightly again. "No, not really. Just black."**

**Megan's brow knitted. "Black, you mean the person was black?"**

"**No, black clothes. Geez, Megan, that's all I remember, black clothes." He rubbed the side of his head again, wincing slightly as his hand came in contact with the bump.**

"**Ok Don, no more questions. If you're up to it, I'll get your dad and Charlie."**

**Don nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'd better let them in."**

"**You take care of yourself and if you think of anything else about the person who attacked you, give me a call, OK?"**

**He nodded again as he watched her leave and smiled slightly as Alan and Charlie entered the room.**

"**So, you are in one piece." Alan stated as he started checking his eldest son over to be certain that the doctor's hadn't missed anything.**

"**I'm fine, dad. I've got a good size bump behind my ear and they want to keep me overnight for observation, but I'll be OK."**

**Charlie took a seat next to his brother's bed. "Are you sure you're alright, Don. I mean, you've been through a lot this evening." **

**Don swallowed hard as memories of Lisa flooded his mind. "You know?"**

**Charlie nodded. "Megan and David told us what happened. I'm sorry."**

**Don's eyes teared up and Charlie didn't miss the pent up emotion as his brother spoke. "Yeah, me too." **

"**Don, should we contact someone for her? I mean, did she have family in the area, or anywhere for that matter?" Alan asked, placing his hand over Don's hand.**

**Don stared straight ahead, not daring to look into his father's eyes, knowing if he did, he would lose it right there in front of his family. "Yeah, she has a brother, but they haven't been close for years. Actually, since her parents were killed in a house fire back in Montana."**

"**Should we try to reach him?" Charlie asked.**

**Don shook his head. "No. I'll take care of it tomorrow. The Coroner probably won't release her . . ." He choked back a slight sob. " . . . her body, for a couple of days anyway."**

"**Charlie, why don't you go call Larry and Amita and let them know what's going on?" Alan suggested.**

"**Uh, yeah, sure." Charlie hesitantly replied and then realized that Alan wanted to talk to Don alone. "I'll probably be a few minutes."**

"**Take your time. We're not going anywhere." Alan replied.**

**Charlie let the door close behind him as Alan watched. "Donnie, how are you, really?"**

**Don stared at his lap, trying to will his bottom lip to stop quivering. _"Don't cry in front of dad. You can't cry in front of dad."_ But, despite his best efforts, he felt the hot, salty tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "I really loved her, dad."**

**Alan nodded, knowing all too well how his son felt, losing someone he truly loved. "I wish I could tell you that the hurt goes away, Donnie, but the truth is, it doesn't. It gets better, but it never really goes away."**

**Don nodded, still unable to look his father in the eye. "Could I _sniff, _could I have a few minutes alone?" He cleared his throat and snubbed slightly. "I don't want Charlie to see me like this."**

**Alan nodded as he patted Don's leg. "I'll be right outside the door."**

**As soon as Alan left the room, Don stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then allowed himself to drift into a fitful sleep.**

**Charlie walked slowly up the hall, back towards Don's room. He couldn't imagine being in love with someone and lose them so quickly, so violently. It was at that moment, Charlie resolved to do whatever he could to help find the person who killed his brother's true love and with it, part of Don's spirit.**

**Seeing his father just outside Don's door, Charlie quickened his pace. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in with Don?"**

"**Don needed a minute, so I told him I would step out here and wait for you." Alan replied.**

"**Needed a minute? Is he OK?" Charlie started.**

**Alan shook his head and gently placed his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Charlie, you have to understand something. Don has just lost someone that he very deeply cared about. He has to find a way to deal with that on his own, not that we won't be there for him and do everything that we possibly can, but Don has to find a way to accept that this woman he loved is dead."**

**Charlie nodded absently. **

"**Come on, let's see if your brother is up for visitors now." Alan slowly opened the door and knew in an instant that his oldest was asleep. He turned to Charlie and brought his finger to his mouth and whispered. "He's asleep."**

**Don's sleep was anything but restful. His dreams were plagued with images of Lisa, actually he and Lisa having fun in the park, dinner at _Mario's, _holding her in his arms, kissing her lips, then the dream turned dark. He saw her blood splattered all over the D.A.'s office, the still lump inside the bodybag. The bodybag! Who had identified her body? Had they called the D.A. in? David had said that her face was messed up pretty bad, so how did they know it was Lisa? How did they know . . .?**

**He woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and instantly wishing he hadn't.**

**Alan and Charlie were by his side in an instant. Alan, placing his hand gently behind Don's neck and shoulders, easing him back down to the pillow. "Shh. It's OK Donnie. You're OK."**

**Don shook his head slightly. "No. Lisa." He mumbled through the pain medication that had been given to him via IV earlier. **

**Alan lightly ran his fingers through his son's hair and nodded understandingly. "I know, son. I know."**

"**No, not dead." Don whispered as he began to drift off again. "Bodybag."**

"**Shh." Alan cooed and turned to Charlie. "Go get the nurse. I'm not sure he should be sleeping this much with a head injury."**

**Charlie stepped into the hallway, his mind repeating what Don had said. "Not dead. Bodybag." He repeated aloud as a nurse passed him.**

"**Excuse me?" She asked.**

**Charlie shook himself out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry. I need someone to check in on my brother, he's in room 210."**

**The nurse nodded. "What seems to be wrong?" She asked as they started back towards Don's room.**

"**He seems to be sleeping a lot and he has a head injury. My dad and I just weren't sure if we should be letting him sleep so much."**

**The nurse smiled. "Let's check on him." She opened Don's door and found Alan still sitting beside his now sleeping son. **

**The nurse quickly checked all of Don's vitals and then pulled out her penlight and began to check his eyes for pupil reaction. She placed the pen back in her pocket and slightly shook Don's arm. "Mr. Eppes!" She called. "Mr. Eppes, I need you to wake up for me a minute."**

**Don's eyes blinked. "Mr. Eppes, I need to ask you a few simple question and then you can go back to sleep, OK?"**

**Don opened his eyes fully, "Yeah, sure." He replied.**

"**Can you tell me your full name?" She asked.**

"**Donald Alan Eppes." He replied.**

"**Good. Now what year is it?"**

"**2006." Don answered.**

"**Who is the President?" She asked.**

**Don was growing tired of this line of questioning. "Of which country?" He asked sarcastically.**

"**Donnie." Alan cautioned.**

**The nurse smiled and shook her head as she pulled the bandages back from Don's shoulder. "Are you always this sarcastic?" She asked.**

"**Sorry." Don muttered.**

"**He's fine." She announced as she finished her examination and pulled the cover back over Don's chest. "I'll bring you a couple of Tylenol in an hour or so for pain."**

**Don didn't reply. Alan called out a "thank you," as the nurse left the room and then turned to Don. "I know you're hurting son, but you don't have to be so rude to people. She was just trying to help."**

"**Sorry." Don muttered again and then looked at the phone next to his bed. He started to ask his dad to call Megan, but thought better of it. He could just wait until they left, then he would call Megan or David for some answers.**

"**Well, I think I'm going to go get a cup of coffee." Alan announced. "Either of you want anything?"**

"**No, I'm good." Charlie answered.**

"**Donnie?" Alan focused on Don.**

**Don shook his head. "No thanks."**

**When Alan left the room, Charlie took the seat next to Don's bed and stared at him. He could see the hurt in his face, behind his brother's closed eyes.**

**Don, in turn, could feel Charlie's eyes on him. "What is it Charlie?" He asked, still not opening his eyes.**

"**Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Charlie answered.**

**Don opened his eyes slightly. "You didn't, I'm just being a . . ."**

**Charlie interrupted. "Don, when you woke up, you said something about Lisa not being dead and you mentioned the bodybag. What did you mean by that?"**

**Don started to raise his voice, but caught himself. If nothing else, Charlie certainly could be blunt sometimes. "I . . . I don't know Charlie. I guess I don't want her to be dead so badly that my mind is working overtime trying to come up with some scenario that will let her be alive."**

"**What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "I mean, how could she be alive?"**

**Don turned his head, not wanting to talk about Lisa, or what he had seen at the D.A.'s office, but knowing that Charlie wouldn't stop asking until he answered him. "I never checked the bodybag, Charlie. I don't know who identified her body." He paused. "I started to unzip the bag and David stopped me. He said that her face was really messed up and . . ." Don was visibly shaking at this point. "And . . ."**

**Charlie placed his hand over Don's. "I'm sorry, Don. I wasn't thinking. I should have never asked you to go over that and . . ."**

**Don attempted a weak smile. "It doesn't matter, Charlie. I seem to relive it in my dreams too. I guess I just can't get away from it, at least not until I have all of the answers."**

"**Tell you what. You get some rest and I'll try to get your answers, OK?" Charlie offered.**

"**Charlie, no. It could be dangerous. We don't know why someone was after Lisa. I don't want you getting involved in this, especially with me in here where I can't watch out for you."**

"**Don, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Besides, I had only planned to go down to your office and speak with David and Megan." Charlie replied.**

"**Charlie . . ." Don started.**

"**Don . . ." Charlie challenged.**

**Don knew that Charlie only had his best interest at heart. That was Charlie. He seemed to always put everyone else before himself, especially when it came to his brother. He started to argue with him, but then forced a smile. "Be careful."**

**Charlie returned the smile. "Finally, no argument," he thought.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 4 - Unclear Answers**

**Charlie waited until Don was asleep and then slipped out into the lobby where he met his father. "How is he?"**

"**Sleeping." Charlie replied as he let his head hang down for a minute.**

**Alan rested his hand on his younger son's shoulder. "What is it, Charlie?" He asked quietly.**

**Charlie's eyes met his father's. "Don has a suspicion that Lisa may not really be dead. He dreamed about the murder scene and . . ."**

**Alan closed his eyes briefly. "Charlie, he's in denial. It's part of the grief process."**

"**I thought about that too, but dad, he said that Lisa's body was already in the bodybag when he got there and he didn't identify her. He started to unzip the bag, but David stopped him. He told him that her face was really messed up and that he didn't need to see it."**

**Alan nodded nervously. "Well, I'm sure David was trying to protect your brother from further hurt once he realized that Don and Lisa were involved."**

"**But who identified her and how?" Charlie asked. "Why was Don's team so certain that this was Lisa Tansley when they couldn't physically identify her? They wouldn't have been able to compare fingerprints to anything while at the scene. They certainly couldn't have identified her on the spot with dental records or DNA, so why did they assume that the body was Lisa Tinsley?"**

**Looking at his son again, Alan shook his head. "So, you think maybe this wasn't Don's girlfriend that was killed? Charlie, why would someone go to so much trouble to make him think that Lisa was dead?"**

**Charlie shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to do my best to find out." He started down the hallway.**

"**Charlie, where are you going?"**

"**I'm going to call Megan and see if she and I can meet somewhere to talk about this." Charlie replied.**

**Alan looked at his watch. "Can't this wait until morning? It's almost 10:00 p.m.!"**

"**Dad, go take care of Don. I'll be fine." Charlie smiled at his father, then turned, stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets and continued down the hall.**

**Alan nodded his head in admiration as he watched Charlie until he made the turn at the end of the hall. "I'm sure you will be fine, son. I'm sure you will." He slowly pushed opened the door to Don's room and let his eyes rest on his oldest son. A slight smile came to his face as he tried to find a comfortable position in the overstuffed chair near the window where he planned to remain for the rest of the night.**

**Charlie pulled Megan Reeves' number from his wallet and dialed his cellphone.**

"**Reeves." Megan answered.**

"**Megan, it's Charlie. Are you busy?"**

"**Well, I'm on my way home." She paused. "Charlie, is it Don? Is he alright?" She asked, her voice full of concern.**

**Charlie smiled. "Don's fine. He's sleeping." Charlie paused. "Megan, I really need to talk to you about something Don said and this waiting room is sort of crowded. Is there someplace we can meet?"**

**Megan thought for a moment. "Sure Charlie. Tell you what, I'm only a couple of miles from the hospital. Why don't I pick you up and we can go grab some dinner . . . unless you've already eaten?"**

"**No, dinner sounds good. I'll meet you out front." Charlie replied as he started walking to the hospital's main entrance.**

**Megan spotted Charlie before she pulled her car to a stop and unlocked the doors. "Hey." She greeted as Charlie got in and fastened his seatbelt.**

"**Hey. Thanks for meeting me so late." Charlie stated.**

"**It's no problem." She studied Charlie for a moment before pulling out. "You're sure Don's alright?"**

**Charlie nodded. "They still plan to release him in the morning. He was asleep when I left him."**

"**Well, that's good news anyway. At least maybe he can escape some of this through sleep."**

"**Not really. He keeps dreaming about the crime scene. Actually, that's what prompted me to get in touch with you. Megan, who identified Lisa's body?"**

**Megan thought for a moment. "Well, we received a phone call from Merrick. He said that there had been a shooting at the D.A.'s Office. I know I asked him if it was the D.A. and he said no, it was his secretary."**

"**So, Merrick said it was Lisa. How did he know?" Charlie asked.**

"**I don't know, but I think it would be worth it to ask him." She tossed her phone to Charlie. "Call David and Colby. Have them meet us at the office." Charlie made the phone calls while Megan drove them back to FBI Headquarters. He could tell that even though she appeared to be calm and collected, she was raging inside at the thought of her superior having anything to do with this case.**

**When they entered the office, Colby and David were already there. "What's up guys? Is Don alright?" Colby asked noting Charlie's presence.**

**Megan nodded. "Don's fine. We need to go over all of the information collected from the crime scene again." She said firmly.**

"**Megan, what's going on?" David asked. **

"**I'll tell you what's going on. We did a sloppy job with the alleged Tinsley murder, that's what!" She continued before she could be interrupted. "Why did we assume that the body was that of Lisa Tinsley?" She asked.**

"**Well, Merrick told us for starters." David replied. "And then once we figured out that she and Don were involved . . ."**

"**We didn't follow through." Colby realized. "Did we ever receive the Coroner's report?" He asked.**

**David shook his head. "No."**

"**Any word at all from the Coroner?" Charlie asked. "Dental ID, anything?"**

**David sifted through the paperwork until he found a red file marked: Coroner. He held it up. "It's empty."**

**Megan shook her head and picked up the phone. "Megan, it's almost midnight. He's not going to be in."**

**She nodded. "Yes he will." **

"**Coroner's office." The voice on the other end of the phone lilted.**

"**Tim, Megan Reeves. Have you completed the Tinsley autopsy yet?"**

"**Hold on." He said as he laid the phone down for a second. "Oh yeah. Sorry I haven't got it up to you, but someone put a hold on it."**

"**So, you haven't started?" Megan asked.**

"**I got the prelims back from the dental records, but nothing concrete." Tim replied.**

"**Tim, what did the dental records reveal?" She asked.**

"**Well, they're not conclusive, but I don't think your DB is Lisa Tinsley." He paused. "Don't put that in the report though, because it's not conclusive yet. I'm waiting on DNA results."**

"**Thanks Tim." Megan said softly as she hung up.**

"**Well?" Charlie asked.**

"**The Coroner doesn't think it's Lisa, based on dental records, but he's still waiting for DNA results. Someone put a hold on the autopsy."**

"**Who?" David asked.**

"**Either Tim didn't know or he didn't want to tell me." Megan stared at her team and Charlie. "We need to talk to Merrick."**

"**Megan, we had better be right on this before you talk to Merrick, so why don't we pull everything and start from the beginning." Charlie suggested.**

**Megan stared at Colby and David, waiting for a sign of agreement, knowing that if they were wrong, they could be putting their jobs on the line. "Let's do it." Colby said, pulling out a group of files.**

"**David?" Megan asked.**

"**Count me in." He replied.**

**The three FBI agents busied themselves pulling statements, pictures and reports until nearly 3:00 a.m. while Charlie compiled the evidence. "We don't have all of the variables." He announced suddenly frustrated.**

"**Charlie, we don't have to have all of the pieces, we just need to know that the body wasn't Lisa's before we talk to Merrick."**

"**Oh, I know the body wasn't Lisa's." Charlie stated.**

**The three agents stopped their activity and all eyes rested on Charlie. "How Charlie? How can you prove it?"**

"**I know we all overlooked it, partly because the pictures are so gruesome, but partly because it's so simple." Charlie started.**

"**What, Charlie? What did we miss?" Megan asked.**

"**Earrings." Charlie stated. "Well, actually pierced ears." He pulled the pictures of Lisa and Don and laid them out on the table as well as the crime scene photos of the dead body. "You see, in all of these pictures, Lisa is wearing earrings."**

**  
"Yeah, but heck my mom wears earrings, but she's never had her ears pierced." Colby stated. "She wears, ah, what do you call them . . . clips!"**

**Charlie smiled smugly and nodded. "Yes, but look closely at the style of earrings Lisa is wearing." He pushed the picture closer to the agents.**

**Megan smiled. "They have to be pierced because of the way they're made."**

**Charlie's smiled broadened. "Bingo." He laid the picture of the body on top of the picture of Lisa, it was a close-up showing a bullet hole through her cheek, but also showed a close-up of her right ear. **

"**The ears of the DB aren't pierced." Megan observed. "How did we miss that?"**

"**You were absorbed with Don's feelings once you found out they were dating." Charlie stated.**

"**What time is it?" Megan asked, looking at her watch.**

"**Nearly 6:00 a.m." David replied.**

"**I need to be getting back to the hospital." Charlie stated. "Dad is going to need some help with Don."**

**Megan put her hand on Charlie's arm. "Charlie, you can't say anything to Don about this just yet, OK? I don't think we should get his hopes up and too I want to know what was behind Merrick's actions before this gets out. So for now, we keep up the story that Lisa Tansley is dead, OK?"**

**Colby and David nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there could be a lot of explanations for Merrick's actions."**

**Charlie's attention diverted from Megan to David. "Name one."**

"**Maybe she's involved in some sort of criminal activity." David said softly.**

**Charlie shook his head. "No, Don would have known."**

"**Charlie, I can only think of one reasonable explanation for Merrick's actions and I feel pretty certain that he didn't know Don was involved with Lisa when he called us. Lisa may be part of the Witness Protection Program." She allowed her words to sink in and once she was sure Charlie understood, she continued. "If she is, we could be jeopardizing her safety by digging into her staged death."**

"**What about Don?" Charlie asked.**

"**I need to talk to Merrick. I'm sure once he realizes how Don is involved, he'll give us some instruction. Right now, Charlie, you have to trust me. Can you do that?" Megan asked.**

"**Yeah. I can do that. Just don't keep us out of the loop. I can't let Don continue to suffer like this."**

"**I know Charlie. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I have to have a little more information before we can bring Don in on this. Just trust me and be patient."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

_**Note from the author: I see in Chapter 4 I managed to change Lisa's last name to Tinsley. It should be Tansley and will read so in this chapter. Sorry for any confusion! Please continue to read and review!**_

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 5 - Answers to Unknown Questions**

**Don woke early the following morning and let his eyes rest on his still sleeping father before quietly calling out to him. "Dad." Alan slightly moved, but didn't really wake up. "Dad, you're going to have a crick in your neck." Don called out a little louder.**

"**Um?" Alan questioned as he opened his tired eyes. He slowly unfolded his legs from their uncomfortable position and rubbed his sore neck. "Morning." He said as his eyes focused in on Don, who was now sitting up in bed.**

"**Good morning." Don replied. "How's the neck?"**

**Alan continued to rub his neck. "What?"**

**Don pointed at his own neck. "Your neck . . . how is it? Looks like you slept in a pretty twisted up position. You been there all night like that?"**

**Alan nodded and pulled himself to his feet. "Yes, well, since around ten or so, anyway. How are you feeling this morning?"**

**Don smiled slightly. "Pretty good. Headache's gone for now, anyway and the shoulder's good too."**

"**Has Charlie been in yet?" Alan asked.**

"**I haven't seen him." Don answered and then both of their heads turned when the door opened. "Speak of the devil." Don said as Charlie entered the room.**

"**What?" Charlie asked. "Did I miss something?"**

**Alan shook his head. "No son. We both just woke up." He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder as he started past him. "If you're going to be in here for a few minutes, I think I'll go get a cup of coffee."**

"**Bring me one too!" Don called out.**

"**You had just better wait for your breakfast. You'll probably have coffee on the tray." Alan stated and left the room.**

**Charlie took a seat in the chair next to his brother's bed. Don watched his every move. "What's up with you? You look like you haven't had any sleep." Don asked as Charlie sat down.**

"**Em? Oh, I haven't." Charlie replied.**

**Don's face was suddenly filled with concern. "Charlie, I'm fine. I hope you haven't been up all night worrying about me."**

**A smile flashed across Charlie's face. "Well, something like that."**

"**Buddy, what's going on? You've got that look that you get when you're trying to hide something from me." **

"**Don, I should have some answers later this morning. Right now, just don't ask me any questions, OK?"**

"**Don't ask any questions about what? Charlie, what are you working on?" Don asked, but his questions were cut short when his doctor walked in.**

"**Sir, Special Agent Reeves is here." **

**FBI Director Clay Merrick shifted in his seat. "Show her in."**

**Megan walked in behind Merrick's secretary. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, sir." She addressed Merrick.**

"**I think I already know what this is about Reeves. When I called Eppes' team in on this case, I had no idea that he and Lisa Tansley were involved." Merrick began to explain. "Things have sort of fallen into place over the past 24 hours."**

"**Sir, we are already aware that the body found in the D.A.'s office was not that of Lisa Tansley." **

"**Does Eppes know?" Merrick asked quickly.**

**Megan shook her head. "No, not yet. I thought it better to talk to you and get some direction before we let him know that she's not dead."**

**Merrick nodded. "You did the right thing." He stood up, closed the blinds and locked the door. "What do you know about Lisa Tansley's brother, Jason?"**

**Megan's eyes met Merrick's. "Nothing really. I think I heard Don mentioned to his family that she had a brother but they hadn't been close since the death of her parents."**

"**That much is true, but it goes much deeper than that." He paused. "Jason Tansley is a former DEA Agent turned drug runner. He works for the Columbian Drug Cartel."**

"**DEA is sure that he's not just maintaining cover?" Megan asked.**

"**That was their first thought, but they placed another man on the inside, a man that Tansley wouldn't recognize, and that man found that Manuel Rodriguez was well aware of Tansley's DEA connections, so much so that he had him supply his contacts with false information in the beginning to insure that the most manpower was in the wrong place when his largest drops were made."**

"**Convenient." Megan observed.**

**Merrick raised his eyebrows. "Very." He sighed and poured himself a glass of water, gesturing to Megan to see if she would like some. She shook her head. "Lisa was straight. Actually, because of her lack of communication with her brother, she really had no idea what he was into, that was until she started working for the D.A. **

**We were working closely with the D.A. and DEA on keeping the Cartel's drugs off of L.A.'s streets. Lisa ran across Jason's name while filing some papers. She began asking questions and that's how she got involved."**

"**Exactly how involved?" Megan asked.**

"**She agreed to make contact with her brother. A few weeks ago, she had dinner with him and wore a wire. Amazingly enough, she got him to talk. He let a couple of names and a warehouse location slip after he had a few drinks. He also told Lisa that he was scared. He was afraid that he had outlived his usefulness to Rodriguez and believed that his life was in danger."**

"**And was it?" Megan studied her superior as she asked.**

"**He's still out there. He passed a CD to Lisa while they were at dinner. The thing is, it's encoded and we can't seem to break it."**

"**So, why haven't you called in Charlie Eppes?"**

"**If we call in Charlie, we have to come clean with Don and I guess I just wasn't ready to do that quite yet, but . . ." He laid a folder in front of Megan. " . . . it seems that Don's life is in danger now too. The Cartel knows about the CD and are sure that Lisa passed it onto someone else and Don would have been the obvious choice."**

"**So, a member of the Cartel was responsible for the attack on Don in his apartment?"**

"**That's our guess." He looked towards the window. "When is Don supposed to be released from the hospital?"**

"**Later this morning."**

"**I want you, David and Colby there to pick him up. If he's up to it, bring him by here first." Merrick directed.**

"**What about Charlie and their father?" **

"**Bring them by here too. I should have a safehouse ready for them by then and maybe we can get Charlie working on breaking that code."**

**Megan pulled out her cellphone and called the other two members of her team to get them in place and then she called the hospital.**

**Alan returned to Don's room just after the doctor left. "So, what's the news?" He asked.**

"**The doctor's getting my discharge papers ready. I can leave after breakfast." Don replied.**

"**That's great. We're going straight home and . . ." Alan was interrupted by the telephone.**

**Don looked at him apologetically and then answered the room phone. "Hello."**

"**Hey Don, it's Megan. How are things going?"**

"**Good, real good. As a matter-of-fact, I should be getting out of here within the hour."**

"**That's great, but Don, you have to do me a favor. Don't leave until we get there. Merrick wants to see you and Charlie, if you're up to it and then we'll be taking you guys to a safehouse."**

"**A safehouse? Why? Megan, what's going on?"**

"**I promise I'll explain everything when I get there." She hung up before he could reply.**

**Alan's eyes followed his son's movements. "A safehouse? Don, what's going on?"**

"**Dad, I really have no idea. Megan wants us to all sit tight until she gets here and she's promised to explain everything then."**

**Alan sat down heavily into the nearby chair. "Great. What on earth have you gotten us into now?" He mumbled.**

"**Dad, I really don't know what this about, but my guess is it has something to do with Lisa's death and the attack on me in my apartment." Don explained as he tried to put his button-down shirt on.**

**Alan's expression softened somewhat as he remembered Don's recent loss. "I'm sorry, Don. I guess I've not been all that understanding about things lately." He stood and reached up to hold the sleeve of Don's shirt while he slipped his good arm in. "I just don't do well with hospitals at all and I certainly don't do well with knowing that one of my son's lives is in danger."**

**Don looked at his father with a genuine love and respect. "I'm sorry too, dad."**

**Megan gently knocked on the hospital room door. "May I come in?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, come on in." Don replied as Alan buttoned the lower buttons on his son's shirt, allowing the left side to drape over Don's sling.**

"**Hey. You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." Megan greeted as she gave Don a once over.**

"**Well, I was feeling a lot better too, until you called. What's going on? Why does Merrick want to see me and why did you mention a safehouse?"**

**She looked around the room, taking in Charlie and Alan's gazes as well as Don's. "We'll talk in the car. Are you guys ready to go?"**

"**More than ready." Don replied, swaying slightly as he stood up.**

**Charlie and Alan were both quick to steady him. "Easy there, son." Alan cautioned. **

**Don steadied himself and brushed his father and brother away from his sides. "I've got it. I'm fine."**

**Alan looked at Megan. "He's always been extremely independent."**

**Megan smiled. "Trust me, I know." She then directed her attention to Don. "You sure you're OK?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine, now let's not keep the Director waiting."**

**Just as they were preparing to leave the room, a nurse pushing an empty wheelchair entered. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked Don.**

"**Uh, I've been released. I have all of my paperwork right here . . ."**

"**Released or not, rules are rules and you can't just get up and walk out of here. Hospital rules require you to leave in a wheelchair." The nurse stated firmly. "Now, if you would like to leave, please have a seat. I'll take you to the lobby."**

"**You're kidding, right?" Don asked.**

"**Don, I think she's pretty serious." Charlie said as he watched the stern nurse tap her foot, waiting for Don to obey her orders.**

"**Yeah, guess you're right." Don replied as he hesitantly took a seat in the wheelchair.**

**Lisa Tansley sat nervously waiting in the safehouse that the FBI had provided for her. She jumped when the phone rang and listened intently as one of the agents guarding her answered it. "Yes sir." She heard him say and then hang up.**

"**Miss Tansley, that was Director Merrick. He wants us to bring you to his office now. He has your new identity set up."**

"**I'm not so sure I want to go through with this. I mean, I don't really want to give up my life here in L.A. I'm dating this wonderful man. He's an FBI Agent too, perhaps you know him . . ."**

"**Miss Tansley, please, just come with us and you can discuss the Witness Protection Program with the Director once we get there."**

**Lisa grabbed up her few positions that she had been allowed to pack and accompanied the agents.**

**They arrived at Merrick's office before Megan arrived with Don. "Miss Tansley, I want to go over the details of your new identity with you and . . ."**

"**I want to see Don." Lisa suddenly demanded. "This just isn't fair, not to me, or to him. Does he have a clue what's going on?"**

**Merrick sat back and quietly shook his head. "Lisa, Don Eppes thinks that you're dead. He's on his way here now from the hospital, but he hasn't been told that you're alive. I'll leave that decision up to you, but you should know that the Cartel took a shot at him too, apparently thinking he had the CD."**

**Lisa's eyes widened. "Took a shot . . . is he OK?"**

"**From what I understand, he took a bullet in the upper left chest and a pretty hard hit behind his right ear."**

**The bell on the elevator door rang as Megan, Colby and David escorted Don, Charlie and Alan to Merrick's office. "He's expecting us." Megan reported to the secretary.**

**The secretary tapped the intercom button on her desk. "Sir, they're here."**

**Merrick looked at Lisa. "As I said, Miss Tansley, it's up to you. Right now he thinks that you were murdered in the D.A.'s office. You can choose to leave it at that, or tell him that you're going into the Program, either way, you'll have to cut all ties between you."**

**Tears were stinging her eyes. "I need to see him. I need to explain and I need to know that he'll be safe."**

"**I can't promise you about Agent Eppes safety, but the Cartel should leave him alone now that they think you're dead." Merrick said softly. "If you're certain that you want to see him, I'll bring him in."**

**Lisa nodded silently.**

**Merrick opened his office door. "Agent Eppes."**

**Don stood up, still a little unsteady, but made his way, unassisted to Merrick's office. "Someone wants to see you." He said and left his office via another door and called Charlie into another office.**

"**Professor Eppes." Merrick greeted, inviting Charlie to sit down.**

"**Director Merrick." Charlie replied, extending his hand.**

**Merrick pulled a CD from it's cover. "We don't have time to beat around the bush, Professor. From what Agent Reeves told me last night, you were the one to discover that the body found in the D.A.'s office was not that of Lisa Tansley. Have you told anyone else?"**

**Charlie shook his head. "No. Don doesn't even know, which I find extremely unfair to him and given that I'm his brother and know that she's not dead . . ."**

"**Professor Eppes!" Merrick interrupted. "You're brother is meeting with Lisa Tansley as we speak. I've left it up to her to explain to him what's going on and why. Right now, we need your help in breaking the code on this CD."**

**Charlie took the CD and popped it into the drive. "It'll take me a few minutes." He said as the Director glared over his shoulder, skeptically.**

**Merrick stepped to the other side of the room. "Miss Tansley is going into the Witness Protection Program, you know."**

**Charlie nodded. "I'm sure Don will understand. I believe he loves her enough to let her go."**

**Merrick stopped his pacing and transfixed his eyes on Charlie. "You're so certain?"**

**Charlie stopped his decoding and looked into Merrick's eyes. "He really loves her and I know my brother well enough to know that he would never put his selfish needs over Lisa's well being, her life. Even if it means they will never be together again."**

"**I'm glad one of us is so certain. How's that decoding coming?"**

"**It's finished." Charlie announced. "It looks like dates of incoming and outgoing shipments, complete with locations and names."**

**Merrick smiled. "This is invaluable."**

"**I'm glad, considering the cost to my brother." Charlie said sadly as he left the room.**

**Don could see the silhouette of a woman against large window. "Can I help you?" He asked.**

**Lisa stepped into the light. Don's eyes widened in disbelief as he recognized her. "Lisa."**

**She fell into his arms and then feeling the sling, quickly pulled away. "You're hurt!"**

"**What, this?" He asked, nodding towards the sling. "Oh Lisa, that's nothing compared to the hurt I've felt in my heart ever since they told me that you were dead."**

**He pulled her back into a strong embrace and kissed the side of her head. "I can't believe that you're alive. You're back in my arms. Oh God, Lisa, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, I'm . . ."**

**She pulled back and gently placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. Don, I may as well be dead to you." She turned away from him.**

"**Why? What is it, Lisa? What is it that I can't protect you from?" Don asked.**

"**The Columbian Drug Cartel." She replied as she turned to face him and wiped the tears from her face. **

**His mouth hung slightly opened and every line in Don's face expressed the hurt and confusion he was feeling in his heart. He licked his lips before trying to speak. "You're connected to the Cartel?"**

"**No! Well, yes, indirectly. It's my stupid brother, Jason. Oh Don, where do I begin?"**

**Don slumped into one of the overstuffed chairs. "The beginning would be a good place." He said, matter-of-factly.**

**Lisa took the seat directly across from him. "I was filing some papers in the D.A.'s office and accidentally saw Jason's name on one of the files. I asked about it and well, once the Bureau found out I was Jason's sister, they wanted me to make contact."**

"**But you said that you and your brother hadn't spoken for years." Don snapped.**

"**And we hadn't, not until I was asked to contact him." She continued to explain in great detail how Jason felt that his life was in danger and how he had passed a CD to her for safekeeping.**

"**So, where is the CD now?" Don asked.**

"**I gave it to Merrick. He thinks you were gunned down because of it and if the Cartel doesn't continue to think that I'm dead, well, I'll really be dead." Lisa explained.**

**Don scoffed, placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "So, . . . us?"**

**Lisa shook her head. "Don, if the Cartel is going to leave either of us alone, there can't be an 'us'. I'm going into the Witness Protection Program." She barely choked out the words before she broke down in tears. "I don't want to leave you, Don, but . . . I'm scared. I'm scared for both of us."**

**Don stood and quickly took her in his arms. "Shh. It's OK, Lisa. You're doing the right thing. God knows I love you, but . . ." He looked into her eyes and felt the sting of his own hot tears running down his cheeks. "I want you to be safe. I want you to have a wonderful, long life."**

"**But I want that life with you, Don. Can't you come with me? You, Charlie and your dad?"**

**Don shook his head. "It doesn't work that way." He pulled her close and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I'll always love you, Lisa."**

**She nodded. "And I'll always love you." She quickly turned and ran out the door that Merrick had left through earlier. Don slowly slipped back into the overstuffed chair and stared straight ahead. He never noticed Megan enter the room.**

"**Don, are you OK?" She asked gently.**

"**You knew." He accused.**

**She slowly let out the breath that she had been holding. "Yes, I knew, but not the whole time. Charlie and I pieced this together late last night and I met with Merrick this morning to confirm it."**

"**Charlie?" Don practically spit out his name. "Charlie knew she was alive and didn't tell me!"**

"**He wanted to Don, but I asked him not to. Not until I knew for sure that she was alive and once I confirmed that with Merrick, he said that he wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't know that Lisa would be here."**

"**He gave her a choice." He paused. "She chose the Program."**

**Megan nodded. "Don, she's scared."**

**He nodded in response. "I know. I know she did the right thing, but it doesn't make it any easier."**

**Megan's eyes rested on her boss as she gently took his hand.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 6 - Tempting Fate**

**Two weeks later . . .**

"**Don's here again?" Charlie asked as he saw his brother out in the backyard, sitting in the patio swing with a beer in his hand.**

"**He's been cleared for field duty, but I'm not sure that he's really ready." Alan stated as he stared out the window at Don.**

**Charlie nodded absently. "He's ready. He has to be. I mean, we've been out of the safehouse for over a week and, well, it's time for him to try to get things back to normal." He started outside.**

"**Charlie! Charlie, wait." Alan called after his youngest son.**

"**Don, come on," he said as he threw the basketball in his brother's direction. "how about a little one-on-one?"**

"**Not now, Charlie." Don replied, throwing the ball back.**

**Charlie sat down beside of Don. "So, tell me something . . . how long is this going to last? You know she wouldn't want you to do this."**

"**What?" Don asked innocently.**

"**Sit out here and pine away for her. Don, she did what she had to, to assure her safety and yours. You do things like that everyday on your job, maybe not get yourself placed in Witness Protection, but you do put your life on the line for others."**

"**Yeah, I get it. I understand that, but I'm just not used to other people doing things like that for me. I mean, I love her and yes, I would lay down my life for her, for you, for dad and for many others, but I don't expect anyone to do it for me."**

"**Why not?" Charlie countered as he dribbled the basketball. "Aren't we allowed to love you?"**

**Don looked at his younger sibling, thinking about Charlie's question. "I know you guys love me, but . . ."**

"**But we aren't allowed to protect you?" Charlie asked.**

"**It's not that simple, Charlie." Don replied.**

"**Why not? You think that because you've been trained to protect people that no one who hasn't been trained in your line of expertise can protect you, or at the very least try to?"**

**Don shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant Charlie. It's just, I . . ." He stared up at his brother with tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. "I'm just having a real hard time with this."**

"**So let us in, Don. Dad and I are both here and I think that if you would give us a chance, you would find out that we're both pretty good listeners."**

**Before Don could reply, Alan opened the door. "Don, your phone's ringing."**

**Don pulled himself to his feet, wondering who would be calling him at this time of day. "Thanks, dad." He said as he entered the house and picked up the phone.**

**Alan stared after him for a moment and then quietly slipped through the door to join Charlie on the patio.**

"**Who was it?" Charlie asked.**

**Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I didn't answer it."**

"**Hello." Don answered.**

**The line was quiet for a few seconds before a small voice finally spoke up. "Don, it's me, Ellen, I mean Lisa."**

**Don's heart leaped with joy and at the same time filled with fear. "You know you shouldn't have called. What if they're watching you? What if your line is tapped?"**

"**I know, but I needed to hear a friendly voice. God Don, I hate it here. I received word last week that Jason was killed in a car wreck and I was wondering if maybe that meant that it might be safe for me to have my life back . . . my old life . . . my life with you?"**

"**I don't think that's a good idea. I know that you weren't directly involved with them, but they still think that you had a part in the betrayal of the Cartel. Lisa, if they were to find you . . ."**

**There was another long silence on the other end of the line. "Lisa, are you still there?" Don asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm still here, but I want to be there. Don, I can't do this. I want out."**

"**Give me a number where I can reach you and I'll talk to Merrick and see if there's anything we can work out." Don quickly scribbled down the number Lisa gave him. "Lisa, please be careful. I'll get on this as quick as I can and do my very best to bring you home, but before I can do that, I have to know that you will be completely safe."**

"**And I have to know that you will be completely safe, too." Lisa replied. "I love you, Don."**

"**I love you too, Lisa." Don said quietly and then hung up, but not before Alan and Charlie entered the house.**

**Charlie's eyes widened. "That was Lisa? Your Lisa?" He asked.**

**Don nodded. "I have to go out for awhile, but I'll be back later."**

"**Donnie, are you sure that you're OK to drive?" Alan asked.**

**Don smiled at his father. "I'm fine dad. I'm better than I've been in weeks." He pulled on his jacket. "I'll see you guys in a little while."**

**As soon as he was inside the Suburban, Don pulled out his cellphone and dialed Megan's number.**

"**Reeves." She answered.**

"**Hey Reeves, it's Don." He said in a chipper voice.**

"**Wow, you sound upbeat. What's going on?" Megan asked.**

"**I need to know if what I just heard is true. Can you do some checking for me?" He asked.**

"**Why don't you come into the office and do it yourself?" She asked.**

"**Because, I don't want anyone to know that I know that Jason Tansley is dead." Don said quietly.**

"**What? How do you know that?" Megan asked firmly.**

"**Let's just say that I got a call from a little birdie who desperately wants to come home."**

"**Oh boy, Don, that was not the wisest decision she could have made, you know?" Megan retorted.**

**Don held the phone silently for a moment. "Megan, I don't know where she is, if that's what you're thinking, but she did give me a cellphone number and I suppose if I really wanted to, I could find out where she is and who she is, for that matter."**

"**Not without putting both of your lives at risk, you couldn't." She paused. "Don, the information you received is correct. Jason Tansley was found dead in Lisa's apartment. He had been shot, execution style."**

"**So, the Cartel is still after the CD, even though they must know that it's been decoded by now." Don stated.**

"**Which only leaves us to believe that there was either a second CD that we don't know about, or there's more information on the one we have that we haven't found yet."**

**Don slammed on the brakes. "I'm going back to get Charlie. I'll meet you at the office in a little while. Don't tell Merrick anything!"**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 7 - Deeper and Deeper**

**Don slammed the door of his Suburban and ran towards the house calling out Charlie's name.**

**Charlie met him at the door. "Hey, I'm right here. What's going on?"**

"**Nothing." Don said hastily. "It's just, well, I need you to come down to the office with me."**

"**Don, what could possibly be so urgent?" Alan asked. "You haven't been back to work since the shooting and . . ."**

"**Dad, just trust me on this, OK?" Don pleaded with his father, his eyes silently begging him to not ask anymore. "Charlie, please."**

**Charlie stared at his older brother for a moment. "This has to do with that phone call, doesn't it?"**

**Don nodded. "Please Charlie."**

**Charlie nodded. "What exactly is it that you need for me to do?"**

**Don shoved his brother out the door and toward the Suburban. "I'll explain on the way."**

**Charlie had barely buckled his seatbelt when Don slammed the vehicle into gear. "Don, what's the rush?"**

"**The Cartel is still after the CD. Megan thinks that there is either another CD out there, or more information on the one we have."**

**Charlie's eyes never left his brother. "Well, I suppose there could be a suppressed file. I didn't check for that before."**

"**Well, there you go. A suppressed file, but Charlie, I should tell you, Lisa's brother Jason was found murdered in her apartment. He was shot, execution style, leading us to believe that it was done by the Cartel."**

"**They must have thought he still had the CD." Charlie determined.**

**Don nodded as he parked outside of FBI Headquarters. "Yeah." He replied. "And if they figure out where the CD is . . . all of us could be targets."**

"**I'll work as fast as I can, Don." Charlie stated as he stepped inside the elevator with his brother.**

"**I know you will, kiddo." Don replied.**

**Megan greeted the Eppes' brothers at the elevator on the tenth floor. "Merrick's looking for you, Don and he's not happy."**

"**I didn't think he would be. Did you get the CD?"**

**She nodded and took Charlie by the elbow. "You'd better come with me. You don't want to see this chewing out." She pulled Charlie towards one of the cubicles as she saw Merrick approaching them.**

"**Eppes, my office, now!" Merrick bellowed.**

**Charlie strained against Megan's grasp, trying to see Don's reaction, but Megan's grip was too tight. "Come on, let's get you set up in here. If there is something else on this CD, we need to know what and we need to know now. It must be something pretty big to leave another body behind."**

**Don stood facing Merrick's desk, feeling somewhat like a scolded school boy who had just been caught at something and sent to the principal's office.**

"**Take a seat." Merrick said sternly.**

"**Look, I . . ." Don started.**

**Merrick held up his hand to silence Don. "I know . . . you love her, but good grief Don, did you even stop to think about the consequences? A lot of people have gone to a lot of trouble to set her up with a new life, a new identity and now all of that is threatening to come crashing down."**

"**She called me." Don said quietly. "I would never do anything to put Lisa in danger. That's why I hadn't tried to find out who or where she was, then out of the blue, she called me."**

**Merrick studied his best field agent for a minute. "Well, what do we do now? What's your plan of action?"**

"**To go after the Cartel. Charlie's in there with the CD right now trying to determine if there is a suppressed file. If there is, then we let the Cartel know that we have the information, pull them away from Lisa and go from there."**

"**By 'go from there', you mean what?" Merrick asked.**

"**That will depend on what sort of information we find." Don replied.**

**Merrick nodded. "Go see if Charlie's made any progress."**

**Don tapped lightly on the door of the glass office. Charlie motioned for him to come inside. "So?" Don asked.**

"**There's definitely something here." Charlie replied, "but I'll need more time to break it down."**

"**How much more time?" Don asked as he leaned over his brother.**

**Charlie looked up at him. "I don't know, Don. It's a complicated encryption."**

**Don smiled. "So, about an hour or less, eh?"**

"**Don, I'm serious. Whoever suppressed this file really knew what they were doing."**

"**But you found it." Don stated as he took a seat on the table across from Charlie.**

"**Yes, but not only did they suppress it, they encrypted it."**

"**Which means that the information must be something pretty damaging to the Cartel, right?"**

"**It's probably worth getting to, yes." Charlie said and with a few more keystrokes looked up at Don and smiled. "It's definitely worth getting in to." He turned the screen towards Don.**

**Don retuned the smile. "That's it. That's what we needed." He jumped off of the table and started towards Merrick's office, before he got two steps down the hall, he turned around, flung open the door to the office where Charlie was and exclaimed: "Way to go, buddy! Thank you!"**

**Charlie smiled a warm, brotherly smile and watched Don take off again before turning his attention back to the screen. "I only hope what I've found doesn't get you in too deep."**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 8 - Capture and Confusion**

**Don stood in the back of the surveillance truck and began to gear-up. "I don't know how you got Merrick to go for this." David stated as he too geared-up.**

"**He knows it's too big to just let go." Don replied. He turned as David fastened the Velcro strips on his vest and then did the same for him. "You guys watch yourselves out there. You know what we're dealing with." Don said firmly as he patted David's back. **

"**Yeah, I do." David replied and looked towards Colby and Megan. "You guys ready?"**

**Both agents nodded. "Don, how did you keep Charlie from coming?" Megan asked, as they stepped out of the truck.**

"**I threatened him bodily harm if he tried to tag along." Don replied with a smile as he pulled a stick of gum from his pocket. Megan gave him an awkward smile. "I'm kidding. I just told him that I'd see him when it was over. He was fine with it."**

**Charlie stared at one of the chalkboards in the garage, not registering what exactly he was looking at. Deeper in thought than he realized, he jumped when he heard Alan's voice. "Hey!" Alan shouted.**

"**What?" Charlie asked.**

"**I don't mean to interrupt, but I asked what you might want for dinner?" Alan asked again, staring at his youngest and wondering what exactly was going on in his head at the moment.**

"**Um, I don't know whatever you're in the mood for." Charlie replied.**

"**Maybe we should call Don and see what he wants?" Alan suggested.**

**Charlie shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. He's on assignment and . . . well, he's not available right now."**

**Alan shook his head. "Not available right now." He repeated. "Charlie, it's enough that Don seldom answers my questions directly, but you . . ."**

"**I'm sure he's fine, dad." Charlie stated.**

"**Now I'm beginning to worry. I didn't mention anything that would have you assume that I didn't think he was OK, did I?" Alan asked.**

**Charlie shook his head. "No, no you didn't and I didn't mean to make you worry. Forget I said anything."**

"**Does this have something to do with Lisa?" Alan questioned.**

"**Indirectly, yes." Charlie replied. "Now, dad, please, I need to work on this theory for Larry."**

**Alan nodded his head as he started for the garage door. "Something for Larry . . . yeah, sure."**

**Charlie released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Why exactly am I so worried about Don this time? It's not like he hasn't been involved in situations like this before." **

**Don gathered his team around him. "OK, we know that Rodriguez has at least four bodyguards with him at all times, so be ready for them. There will also be extra men with the buyer's. We have a SWAT team in place and I'll call them in as soon as we get a handle on the deal." He stared at each agent. "Ready?" They all nodded. "We have a 'go'."**

**David and Colby approached the warehouse from the back entrance while Don and Megan approached from the front. All four were fully armed and had their rifles up, ready for anything, or so they thought.**

**As David and Colby entered the back of the warehouse, they quickly had to reposition themselves when a car pulled up to the door. David went for his radio. "Don, we've got fresh players back here."**

"**I hear ya." Don replied. "Continue with the plan."**

**Colby started to move, but David stopped him and they both watched as a young woman was shoved out of the car. "Uh oh, is that who I think it is?" Colby asked.**

**David nodded. "Lisa." He reached for his radio again. "Don, the new players have a package."**

**Don stopped. "What kind of package?" **

"**It's Lisa." David replied.**

**Don squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it!" He swore.**

"**What is it?" Megan asked.**

"**They've got Lisa." **

"**Don, we have to continue with the plan. If we don't, they'll kill her." Megan said.**

**Don nodded. "I know, but . . . I have a bad feeling about this one."**

"**Come on." Megan gently nudged Don towards the interior of the warehouse. Only to be pulled back by him as she neared the stairs. Before she could ask him why, he pointed above them.**

**A group of men bounded down the stairs towards the center of the warehouse. After they moved away, Don and Megan moved forward to get a better view. Don tapped his radio. "SWAT team; be ready to move on my mark."**

"**Roger that." A muffled reply was heard.**

**Lisa was brought to the center of the room and shoved roughly into a chair and tied her arms behind her. "Alright, Lisa, let's not play games. You know what I'm here for." One of the larger men stated.**

"**I don't have it." She said quietly.**

**The man backhanded her across her cheek, nearly knocking her from the chair. "That's too bad." He laughed.**

**Megan held Don back with every ounce of strength she could muster. "Don, we have to wait for the back up."**

**Don tapped his radio again. "Now! Move now!" Before he finished speaking, he was on his feet and firing his rifle towards the group crowded around Lisa. Several of the men fell, but the remaining ones pulled their guns and fired back. **

**Megan joined the fire fight and was grateful to hear shots fired behind the Cartel. "It's no good Rodriguez! You're surrounded!" Don shouted.**

**Rodriguez held his gun to Lisa's head while his bodyguards surrounded him, facing outward towards the agents. "Ah, Agent Eppes! How nice of you to join the action! I can promise you that you won't be disappointed." **

"**Rodriguez, let her go!" Don shouted from behind a pallet of crates.**

"**I'm afraid I can't do that Eppes. You see, she stole something from me, but of course, you already know that because you have it, don't you?"**

**Don didn't answer. Rodriguez, growing impatient, firmly shoved the gun into Lisa's temple. "Eppes!"**

"**Yes! Yes, we have it!" Don shouted.**

"**Don, what are you doing?" Megan asked.**

"**Just pull everyone back, OK?" Don said as he stepped away from his cover out into the open. "Rodriguez, I have a proposition for you!"**

**Two men grabbed Don and quickly disarmed him. "Now what?" Don asked. One of the men punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over while another punched his face. He felt the stab of a gun in his side. "Call your people off." The man whispered.**

"**This is Agent Eppes!" Don yelled. "I want everyone to pull back! Pull back to the perimeter of the warehouse . . . now!"**

**Rodriguez shook his head. "That's not good enough Eppes. I want them gone."**

"**Rodriguez, they're the only ones who can get the disk for you." Don said.**

"**I know that, but you don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that they're just gonna give it to me, do you?" He nodded to one of them men standing by Don and just as Don was getting ready to speak, the man punched him in the face and his world went black.**

"**Now, pay attention!" Rodriguez pulled Don's radio from his ear and addressed the agents. "I am in charge now. I know you value the lives of this beautiful girl and that of your fellow agent. If you want to see either of them alive again, you'll leave here now and go back to your office where I will contact you tomorrow with instructions. If you don't leave now, I will slit both of their throats and you can watch them bleed to death." He waited for a few seconds and then pulled a switchblade knife from his pocket and held it to Lisa's neck. "What's it gonna be?" He shouted.**

**Megan tapped her radio. "This is Reeves – Pull back! Pull back completely!"**

"**I said what's it gonna be?" Rodriguez shouted again.**

"**We're pulling back!" Megan shouted back, giving a final glance at Don's still body.**

**A dull throb in the back of his head, finally brought Don out of his unconscious state. He tried to pull himself up, only to realize that his hands were tied behind him and ankles were lashed together. **

**He squeezed his eyes tightly, hoping to clear his head enough to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there.**

"**Don." A quiet voice whispered.**

**He painfully turned his head until he could see who the voice came from. "Lisa." He whispered. "What happened?"**

"**Shh." She soothed from her restrained position across the room. "It'll be better for you if they think you're still unconscious."**

"**I don't care." He stated firmly. "How did they get to you?"**

**She shook her head. "I don't know . . . maybe the phone call I made to you earlier."**

**Don nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe."**

"**Don, they want the disk. Do you still have it?"**

"**No." He said. "It's evidence."**

**She paused, "But you could get it, right?"**

**Don wondered where Lisa was going with her questions. "Yeah, I suppose."**

"**Don, has it been discovered?"**

"**Has what been discovered?" He played along.**

**She held very still for a moment and then quickly whispered, "They're coming!"**

**Don closed his eyes and let his body lay limp, hoping that Rodriguez's men would think he was still out of it.**

**One of the men approached him, pulled his gun and pointed it at Don's head. "Wake up!" He shouted as he kicked Don's exposed ribs.**

**Don doubled over in pain as he tried to ease himself up only to be hoisted up quickly by two other men. "Take him to the room. He's waiting for him."**

"**Paulo, you don't have to do this." Lisa pleaded. "They still have the disk, he told me."**

**Paulo pointed the gun at Lisa as Don watched. "Leave her alone!" Don shouted. "I swear, if you want anymore information out of me, you had better leave her alone!"**

**Alan and Charlie had set up the TV trays in the living room, something they seldom did, but both silently knowing they didn't want to end up staring at Don's empty chair all evening.**

**Just as Charlie sat his coffee cup down, a news bulletin flashed across the screen. His eyes grew large as he watched a group of FBI agents pull away from a warehouse downtown. He willed himself to actually listen to the report as he watched. "FBI is keeping most of the specifics under wraps at this time, however we do know that a chemical leak has forced the evacuation of a two block radius around the former Cabot Chemical building downtown. We will keep you updated as facts come in."**

**Charlie studied the screen as he listened to the report. "If they're there for a chemical leak, why are they armed?" **

"**That's a very good question, Charlie. I'm going to call the office . . ."**

"**Dad, don't." Charlie said softly as he continued to watch the screen. Alan turned his attention back to the TV set as Megan, David and Colby came into view.**

"**Where's your brother? That's his team, you would think that he would be there too." Alan stated.**

**Charlie stood up quickly and started for the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."**

"**Charlie, where are you going?"**

"**Don's office." Charlie replied.**

**Alan pulled Charlie back and closed the door. "Let's try to reach him by phone first, OK?"**

**Don was roughly thrown into a chair, his hands secured behind him. "I guess it's easy to be tough when you don't allow anyone to fight back." He said gruffly.**

**His remark was met with a punch to his face. "You like to be the man in charge, don't you Agent Eppes?" Rodriguez asked.**

**Don nodded. "Yeah, I do. What do you want from me?"**

"**Nothing." Rodriguez stated with a laugh. "Lisa wanted to see you one last time, so we made it happen."**

**Don strained at his bonds at the mention of Lisa's name. "If you hurt her . . ."**

**Rodriguez laughed, a heavy robust laugh. "Hurt her? Now why on earth would I want to do that? Lisa has been a very large help to me."**

**TBC . . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 9 - Beaten and Betrayed**

"**She's been helping you . . . what are you talking about?" Don asked and felt the sick sting of betrayal as Lisa stepped into the room.**

"**I am sorry Don. Manuel approached me about a year ago with a job proposition that I just couldn't refuse." Lisa said softly.**

**Don's confusion showed on his face. "But why get involved with me? Why the job with the D.A.'s office?"**

**She looked to Manuel and waited for his nod of approval before beginning to explain herself to Don. "I've read many of your brother's articles. You see Don, I love math and computers. Manuel knew this from a few things my brother said, so he contacted me and gave me a job I just couldn't refuse. I keep his financial records, and he keeps me in the lavish lifestyle I've grown accustom to."**

**Don stared straight ahead, silently vowing to never trust a woman with his heart again. "So, he's your sugar-daddy."**

**Lisa smiled as she knelt in front of him, lifting his chin to make eye contact. "No Don, he's my lover and my provider."**

"**So I was never anything to you except a direct path to Charlie?" Don asked.**

"**Something like that." Lisa replied. "I knew, once I began to see you, that you would do anything to protect me. That's why I gave you the disk."**

**Don shook his head and took a sarcastic tone. "You'll have to forgive me if I seem a little slow to grasp this, but my head is killing me and I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib, so I'm not quite getting my head around this little plan of yours."**

"**It's really quite simple." She said. "The disk belonged to Ramon Cruz."**

"**Wasn't he found dead on his yacht a few months ago?" Don asked.**

**Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yes. The disk fell into Manuel's possession. I pulled as much as I could from it, but we knew there was more there. That's where the job with the D.A.'s office came in. I knew that your brother, Charlie, sometimes consulted for the D.A. and thought that I might be able to charm him into working with me, but the opportunity never came up.**

**Then there was the day that you and I met. The D.A. had told me that you were coming by and described you. I was hoping I could charm you into becoming a friend, if not something more, and that you would eventually introduce me to your brother."**

"**But I never introduced you to Charlie." Don said.**

**Lisa nodded. "I know. Things were moving a bit slower than I had hoped for. That's why I spoke with the D.A. and told him all about my brother. He introduced me to your Director Merrick who in turn wanted to place me into the witness protection program in exchange for any information I could provide on my brother and who he was dealing with. I had him believing that Manuel was after me for the disk."**

"**So, what now Lisa? Are you hoping for the FBI to just hand over the disk?"**

**Lisa laughed. "I'm counting on it. I know that you're one of their top field operatives and they aren't too intent on losing you."**

**Don shook his head. "It won't work."**

**Lisa knelt down beside of Don again and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, it will work, darling, because you're going to make it work."**

"**And if I don't?"**

"**Don't forget, I know exactly where your father and brother live." She smiled sweetly and left the room.**

"**Well, Agent Eppes. We need to make this look very good for the tape." Manuel stated as he nodded towards his men and walked out of the room.**

**Don watched as the three men pulled black hood over the heads. One manned the camera while one stood in front of it. "You have something we want and we have something you want. Instructions for a trade will be e-mailed to the address that Agent Eppes provided giving details for a meeting tomorrow. If you do not comply with theses instructions, Agent Eppes will suffer for it and continue to suffer until we are in possession of our property again. In the meantime, just so you know that we are serious and not just making idle threats . . ." The camera was turned towards Don.**

**The two remaining men began to pummel Don's face with their fists, until he was barely conscious. One then pulled a long bladed knife from its sheath and flashed in front of Don's face. "I want you to remember your time here forever, FBI man." He quickly ran the blade across Don's upper right arm, eliciting a grimace from Don. The camera was focused on the blood that began to ooze from the newly inflicted wound. "Gee, I hope that don't need stitches, gringo."**

**The other man lifted his head and then wordlessly nodded towards Don's upper thigh. The man with the knife laughed. "Yeah, I see what you mean." He lifted the knife and slammed it down into the top of Don's thigh. Don screamed out in pain and then passed out.**

**Charlie called Megan's cellphone and left a message for her. It wasn't long before she called him back and asked him to sit tight until tomorrow.**

"**How can I just sit here and do nothing. Something has happened to Don, I just know it." Charlie yelled into the phone.**

"**Charlie, I know this is hard and I wish I could tell you more right now, but I can't. Please just trust me on this one. I'll meet you at the office in the morning."**

**Alan waited as patiently as he could while Charlie was talking to Megan, but jumped as soon as he hung up. "Well, where is he? Is he OK?"**

**Charlie shook his head. "I don't know, dad. Megan asked me to wait until morning and meet her at her office. She promised more information then."**

**Alan's look was somewhat wild and unsettled. "So, we're just supposed to brush our teeth and go to bed like nothings wrong? Charlie, something is wrong. If Don were going out of town, he would have told us, so something must have gone very wrong today."**

**Charlie gently patted his father's shoulder. "I know, dad and I promise I'm not leaving the FBI office tomorrow until I get answers."**

"**What's this?" Megan asked, looking at the small box on her desk.**

"**Courier brought it this morning. It's addressed to you." Colby answered.**

**She carefully opened the box and found a DVD. She popped it into her computer and watched as brief footage of the botched bust played on her monitor, followed by the kidnapper's demands and footage of Don being tortured. The three agents were visibly shaken when Charlie knocked on the entrance of Megan's cubicle. "What's going on?" He asked. "Is it Don?"**

**He now found himself sitting opposite of Megan at her desk. "What are you not telling me, Megan?"**

**Megan looked up to David and Colby for support before speaking. "Charlie, Don was taken hostage yesterday during a bust."**

**Charlie's eyes widened. He was expecting something like this, but hearing it confirmed was almost too much for him. "By whom?" He asked.**

"**Manuel Rodriguez."**

"**What does he want with Don?"**

**David took a seat on the edge of Megan's desk. "He wants the disk we have from Lisa in return for Don."**

**Charlie had a somewhat wild look in his eyes. "So, give it to him. We can make a copy if you need the data."**

"**Charlie, it's not that simple. Rodriguez has never been known as a man of his word. We have absolutely no reason to believe that he will just hand Don over once he has the disk." Megan explained.**

"**So what are you going to do?" Charlie asked.**

"**We're discussing our options now with Merrick and we'll go from there." David replied.**

**Charlie shifted nervously. "When is the trade supposed to happen?"**

"**We're waiting further word from the kidnappers." Megan replied.**

"**So, you've heard from them?" Charlie asked.**

**David nodded. "Yeah, we've heard from them." He stood up and subtly escorted Charlie out of Megan's office. "Charlie, we'll call you and your dad as soon as we hear anything."**

"**David, he's my brother." Charlie said quietly.**

**David laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I know Charlie and I know that you love him and that you're worried about him. I promise we'll keep you in the loop, but right now you have to let us do our jobs."**

**Charlie nodded and got on the elevator.**

**David returned to Megan's cubicle. "Play the footage again." He said. "Maybe we missed something."**

**The three agents were so intently concentrating on the DVD, no one heard Charlie come back in. "Oh no, that's Don!" He exclaimed as he saw the video of his brother bound to a chair and being beaten. **

**Megan quickly turned off the screen. "I am so sorry, Charlie. You weren't supposed to see that." She said as she and David helped him into a nearby chair.**

"**No! I want to see all of it. What have they done to him?" The panic in his voice rising.**

"**Charlie, trust me, you don't want to see it. Listen, David's going to drive you home and Colby and I are going to work on our plan to get Don out of this mess, OK?"**

**Charlie absently nodded his head. "Okay." He replied in a childlike voice. "Just get him back in one piece, please." **

**Megan nodded in reply.**

**Manuel watched as Don was untied and dragged from his chair to the darkened room. "Do you wish him restrained?" One of the men asked Manuel. **

"**There is no need." Manuel replied.**

**The men left the room as Manuel watched. He turned his attention to Don's unmoving body. "You have brought this all on yourself Mr. Federal Agent and tomorrow, you will die." He studied the blood still oozing from Don's arm and leg. "If you don't bleed to death tonight, that is."**

**Lisa made her way to the room where Don was being held, watching and waiting for Manuel to leave. Once he was gone, she pulled the key from her pocket and quietly entered the room, running to Don. "Oh Don, what have they done to you?" She exclaimed as her hand moved a stray hair from his forehead, being carefully not to add pressure to his bruised and battered face.**

"**Li-sa." Don mumbled.**

"**Shh. Don't try to talk. They've beaten you pretty badly and you're loosing a lot of blood from the knife wounds."**

"**Why?" He asked in a whisper.**

**She stopped dabbing his face and stared at him. "Don, I do care about you, but I'm afraid of Manuel and what he might do if I ever tried to leave him. Can you understand that?" She knew Don was fighting to stay conscious. "Look, I'll do everything I can to help you get out of here, but I can't go with you, OK?"**

**He slowly nodded his head. "Sor-ry."**

"**What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked. Don slightly shook his head before letting himself drift into unconsciousness.**

**Later, that evening, another DVD was sent to Megan's attention and delivered by a courier. While Megan popped the DVD into her computer, David questioned the man who delivered the package and then joined Megan in her cubicle to view the new information. "Was he any help?" Megan asked. **

**David shook his head. "No. What's on this one?"**

"**It's still loading." She responded while both agents watched the monitor come to life with a re-play of Don's beating. **

"**Agents, by now you must realize that we are men of our word and we will kill Agent Eppes if you do not meet our demands, in full, by noon tomorrow." A thickly accented voice accompanied the images on the screen. "We demand a small corporate jet, complete with a competent pilot, along with the disk you have containing highly classified information. You will meet us tomorrow at a private landing strip at noon. A cellphone with an untraceable number is enclosed in this package. You will be contacted tomorrow morning with directions to the landing strip, there we will trade your agent for our demands."**

**Megan shook her head. "Great. We can't form any type of surveillance without knowing where the meet is going to be."**

**David cocked his head slightly. "Well, we might be able to narrow it down. They've demanded a small corporate jet, so any private landing strip would need to be long enough for take-off." He stepped across the hall and pulled a chart from his desk drawer.**

**Just as he was retuning to Megan's desk, Charlie appeared at the elevator. David stopped and all heads turned towards the younger Eppes brother.**

**Charlie slowly made his way to Megan's desk. "I know you asked me to go home. David dropped me off, but I couldn't go inside. I couldn't face dad, not face him and have to tell him . . ." Charlie's head dropped. "I couldn't tell him that we don't have Don yet."**

**Megan nodded. "Charlie, it's OK. Actually, you might be able to help us. We just received another tape with the kidnapper's demands."**

**Charlie suddenly snapped to life. "That's great news! When are you supposed to meet them and where?"**

"**This is all supposed to go down tomorrow." She lightly shoved the clear plastic encased cellphone. "They provided this with the last tape. It has an untraceable number. They're supposed to call tomorrow morning to let us know when and where."**

**Charlie stared at the phone and shook his head. "There's not much I can do with that."**

**Megan smiled slightly. "That's not what we want you to work on. The kidnappers also asked for a small corporate jet with a competent pilot. How many private air strips are there in the area that can accommodate a small corporate jet?"**

**Charlie's brain began to jump into overtime. "I don't know, but I'm sure I can find out."**

"**It's all yours Charlie. We'll work on getting the rest of their demands together and let you know as soon as we secure a plane that fits their demands." She stared into his searching eyes. "Charlie, we will get him back." She reassured.**

**Charlie nodded. "I just hope he's in one piece when we do."**

**The rest of the team watched as Charlie took David's charts and began to set up in one of the briefing room.**

**Megan turned back to the video. "Come on guys, we've got a lot to do."**

**Rodriguez smiled as he lightly touched Lisa's cheek before standing up. "I am sorry little Lisa. It was nice while it lasted." He pulled his knife from her abdomen and watched her slump to the floor.**

**As he left the room, he motioned to two of his men. "Clean up that mess in there."**

**The two men looked at each other and then at him. "What would you have us do with the body?"**

**Rodriguez shrugged. "I don't care, just get rid of her." He left the area and returned to the room where Don was being held. "Agent Eppes! Time to wake up!" He tossed a glass of cold water on Don's face.**

**Don woke, startled, shaking his head vigorously. **

"**Time to make a phone call and I'm quite sure that your people are going to want proof that you're still alive.'**

**After working through the night and well into the next morning, Megan woke at her desk to the sound of the supplied cellphone ringing. Before answering, she motioned for the rest of the team to join her.**

**Colby pointed to the briefing room where Charlie lay sleeping. Megan nodded. "Charlie, the kidnappers are calling."**

**Charlie was up before his eyes were fully opened. "Have they said anything about Don?"**

"**Megan's waiting to answer."**

**Once David, Colby and Charlie were assembled in Megan's office, she picked up the phone. "Hello."**

"**Well, Agent Reeves I believe. I was about to hang up, thinking that perhaps I had misjudged and that Agent Eppes wasn't as important to you as I thought."**

"**Rodriguez. We've been expecting your call."**

"**Yes, I would guess that you have." He laughed. "Have you secured our demands?"**

"**Yes." She paused. "We need to know where you want the jet."**

"**Are you familiar with Evans Field?" Rodriguez asked.**

**Charlie pulled the chart out that he had been reviewing and shook his head. "It's not long enough for takeoff."**

"**Yes, we know it." Megan said, her eyes never leaving Charlie.**

**Charlie mouthed: "The airstrip isn't long enough for takeoff."**

**Megan nodded. **

"**We will meet there in two hours. Make sure you bring the disk." Rodriguez said.**

"**How do we know that you haven't already killed Agent Eppes?"**

**Rodriguez pulled his knife and reinserted it into one of Don's previously sustained injuries. "Arggh!" Don cried out.**

**Charlie's face turned white at the sound of Don's anguished cry. "Don." He whispered.**

**Smiling, Rodriguez turned his attention back to the cellphone. "There is your proof, Agent Reeves. Two hours." The phone went dead.**

"**Wh-wh-what are you thinking, Megan. Evans Field doesn't have a runway nearly long enough for a small jet to take off. He'll never make it and . . ."**

"**Charlie, that's the plan. We'll have a dummy pilot aboard and we can control the takeoff manually by radio control." She stopped to make sure that Charlie was taking her words in. "We can't let Rodriguez get off the ground."**

"**What about Don?" Charlie asked.**

"**Hopefully, Don will be with Rodriguez and he'll make the trade before boards the plane, if not, then we'll deal with the problem there."**

"**You mean a gun battle?" **

"**Whatever it takes to bring Don back safely, Charlie." Megan replied.**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author:** **Lorrie Ellis **

**Email: ****The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Numb3rs". The characters belong to the creators of the series and CBS (I assume), but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

"**The Connection"**

**Chapter 10 - Finding the Bodies; Dead or Alive**

**David and Colby staked out the lone airplane hanger while Megan stood by the fully fueled small jet, waiting for Rodriguez . . . and Don.**

"**What's taking so long?" She said as she tapped her radio.**

"**Heads up, here they come." Colby said as he spotted Rodriguez through his binoculars.**

**Manuel's driver pulled along side the airplane, got out and opened the door for Manuel. "Ahh, Agent Reeves." Manuel said as he looked at his watch. "Right on time and I assume that you've brought the disk."**

**Megan handed the CD to Manuel who promptly inserted it into his laptop while his driver held a gun on Megan. "Very good, Agent Reeves." He pulled out the CD and closed the laptop, nodding at his driver to board the plane.**

"**Where are Don and Lisa?" Megan asked as Manuel prepared to board.**

"**You back away and I'll let you know the location of the warehouse when we're ready for takeoff." Rodriguez stated as he closed the door to the plane.**

**Megan tapped her radio. "Don's not with him. He said that he'll tell us where the warehouse is as soon as they're ready for takeoff."**

**Colby squatted near the edge of the runway. Thanks to the radio onboard, he heard Manuel as he bellowed towards the cockpit door: "Get this bucket of bolts off the ground!"**

**Turning a few knobs, Colby slowly moved the plane to the end of the runway and stopped it to get the engines up to speed.**

"**Don't take off until I give the signal. He hasn't called with the location yet!" Megan shouted into her radio.**

"**I've got it!" David shouted after searching Manuel's car. "I know where the warehouse is."**

"**Go!" Megan shouted to Colby. "Let it go!"**

**Colby moved one of the small levers forward and the plane began to gain speed as it taxied down the runway and just as it was nearing takeoff, he cut the engines, letting the plane sputter to a stop, mid tarmac.**

"**We had a deal, Agent Reeves!" Manuel shouted as Megan answered the phone. **

"**And you're under arrest, Manuel Rodriguez." She countered as ten police cars arrived on the scene. "Colby, David, move out."**

**Don woke to pain, intense pain throughout his body. He half opened his swollen eyes and found that he was lying on his back, on a cold, concrete floor. "Where am I?" He mumbled as he fought to turn himself over.**

**He realized that he was alone, and seized the moment the best he could. He began to crawl towards the door and suddenly stopped as he heard movement outside.**

**Megan pulled her weapon as she, David and Colby positioned themselves outside of the warehouse. "Alright, as far as we know, this place is empty, but stay alert and stay alive. Move out!"**

**The three agents moved inside the warehouse and split up. "Let's check it room by room." Megan ordered.**

**David came upon the room where Lisa's body lay motionless. He holstered his gun and moved towards her. After checking for a pulse and finding none, he radioed Megan and Colby. "I found Lisa. She's dead."**

"**Copy that, David. Keep looking for Don." Megan ordered as she silently prayed that Don had not suffered the same fate.**

**Don could now hear scurrying throughout the warehouse, but wasn't close enough, or coherent enough to know who they belonged to. **

"**Megan, the second floor's clear." Colby reported. Megan started to respond but froze instead as she saw a shadow moving just ahead in a doorway. **

"**I've got movement down here." Megan whispered.**

"**We're on our way." David responded.**

**Don tried to pull himself to his knees, but fell forward instead, crying out in pain. "It sounds like Don!" Megan radioed.**

"**Megan, he may not be alone!" David cautioned as he and Colby both picked up their pace.**

**The three agents met at the door of the room where Don was being held. "Don!" Megan called out as she holstered her gun and ran towards him.**

**David and Colby checked the room and then holstered their weapons as well. "All clear." David reported.**

"**Call an ambulance. He's lost a lot of blood and he's unconscious." Megan ordered.**

"**At least he's alive." David replied as Colby called 9-1-1.**

**Alan and Charlie had been sitting in the waiting area until both were beginning to go stir crazy. "He's been in surgery for over four hours." Alan announced.**

"**Alan, we have to let the surgeons do their job." Megan tried to reason.**

**Charlie shook his head. "I know that no news is supposed to be good news, but over four hours and not a word, this can't be good."**

"**Excuse me, I'm Dr. Powers. Is anyone here for Don Eppes?"**

**Alan and Charlie, along with Megan, David and Colby stood. Alan introduced himself as Don's father. "How is my son?" He asked.**

"**Agent Eppes suffered significant blood loss and we've given him a transfusion. There was also quite a bit of damage from the knife wound in his left leg, but the surgery was success and with time and some extensive therapy, I'm cautiously optimistic that he'll make a full recovery."**

"**Cautiously optimistic, that's good, right?" Charlie asked.**

"**My youngest, Charlie." Alan introduced.**

**Dr. Powers smiled. "Yes Charlie. Cautiously optimistic is good. Would you like to see him?"**

**Alan's eyes lifted. "Oh yes. Yes, I would like to see him."**

**The Dr. motioned towards the hallway. "If you'll follow me, I can allow both of you in, but only for a couple of minutes."**

**Alan looked back at Don's team. "If you guys want to stick around, I'll let you know how he's doing."**

"**No Alan. You and Charlie need time with him. I'll call later to see how he is." Megan smiled.**

**Alan quietly opened the door and he and Charlie stepped inside. Tears sprang to Alan's eyes as he took in his son's injuries. His face was deeply bruised in several places, there were cuts and bruises all along his forearms and his left leg was supported by two pillows. A closer inspection revealed a bandage that covered his entire thigh and had a small crimson spot midway. "Oh Donnie, what have they done to you?"**

**Charlie held back, not wanting to see his brother in this condition, but not wanting to leave him either. He couldn't miss the oxygen tube in his nose, the IV in his arm and the heart monitor which was eliciting a steady beep accompanied by a rhythmic blip on the screen. He was alive. He had made it though this.**

"**Charlie, are you OK?" Alan asked.**

**Charlie nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."**

**Alan gently kissed Don's forehead and then he and Charlie left the room. "We should let him rest."**

"**When will they move him out of Recovery?" Charlie asked.**

"**Soon, I hope."**

**Later that evening, Alan quietly stepped back inside Don's room and sat down. Picking up his son's hand, he quietly whispered. "You're going to be fine son."**

"**Dad?" Don hoarsely whispered.**

"**I'm right here, Donnie." Alan confirmed, gripping Don's hand a little tighter.**

"**Lisa . . . not who she said she was. Afraid of him."**

**Alan nodded. "Son, let's not worry about it right now. You need to concentrate on getting better."**

"**Um-mm." Don replied with a groan.**

"**Son, are you in pain?"**

"**A little." Don winced.**

**Alan buzzed for a nurse without missing a beat and soon Don was much more at ease and sleeping again.**

**A nurse squeezed Alan's shoulder lightly. "Mr. Eppes, he's recovery quite nicely. I know it's hard to see your child in pain, but trust me, he'll be in a room downstairs very soon and then well on his way home."**

"**Thank you, Ellen." Alan nodded and walked away.**

**Charlie met him in the hallway. "Have you been in to see Don?"**

**Alan smiled. "Uh yes, he was awake briefly."**

**Charlie perked up. "He was! Did he say anything?"**

"**He mentioned Lisa and that she wasn't who she seemed to be." Alan replied.**

**Charlie's smile faded. "He doesn't know that she's dead, does he?"**

"**No, not yet."**

**Two days passed with Don growing stronger everyday and eventually the day came when he was moved from recovery to a private room.**

**Megan stood outside of Don's room wanting to go inside, but not wanting to go inside, not with the news she knew she would have to tell him. She took in a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.**

"**C'm in." Don mumbled.**

**She peeked around the door. "Hey boss." She said with a smile.**

**Don gave her a weak smile. "Hey Reeves, how's it going?"**

"**Pretty good, but I guess the real question is how are you doing?"**

"**I'm plenty sore, but all-in-all, I guess I'm pretty lucky." Don rested his head against the pillow. "Lisa's dead, isn't she?"**

**Megan's eyes closed for a split second and she nodded. "Yes."**

"**She said that she was afraid of him. That's why she wouldn't or couldn't help me escape . . . she was afraid of him."**

"**Don . . ." Megan started.**

"**Don't." Don said quietly. "I've been through this a dozen times or more in my head. I really don't want to know why she did it. We shared something together and then it was over. That's the end of it."**

"**Rodriguez is in custody and with your testimony, we'll be able to put him away for life."**

"**That's good news."**

**Before anything else could be said, Charlie knocked on the door. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor."**

**A smile sprang to Don's face. "Come on in, Charlie. We were just finishing up here, right Megan?"**

**Megan grabbed her coat. "Yes. I hope you feel better soon Don."**

"**Thanks. Tell everyone I said, hi and you guys had better enjoy yourselves now, 'cause I'll be out of here very soon and back to work . . . even if it is at a desk."**

**Megan looked back at Don puzzled. "A desk? What are you talking about?"**

"**My leg. It's going to be awhile before I'm cleared for field duty again, if I'm ever cleared."**

"**Of course you'll be cleared." Charlie piped up. "Dr. Powers said that you're just going to have to work at it and you are going to work at it, right?"**

**Don looked at his brother and then back to Megan. "Yeah, I'm going to work at it. I'm going to do whatever it takes."**

**A month passed with Don being released weeks earlier and going to physical therapy daily. **

"**Where's your brother?" Alan asked Charlie after searching the house for Don.**

"**He has to be here somewhere." Charlie replied.**

**Alan spotted an open phonebook on the couch and slammed it shut after seeing the number marked. "No, he doesn't. He called a cab."**

"**What? Where would he have gone that he couldn't have asked one of us to drive him?"**

"**I think I may know." He grabbed his raincoat. **

"**I'm coming with you." Charlie stated.**

"**No. I think I had better do this myself." Alan closed the door.**

**Don squatted, somewhat painfully, by her graveside, his hand resting on her headstone. "I am so sorry I couldn't help you. I know you tried to keep me out of it, but I just couldn't leave it alone and now . . ."**

"**It wasn't your fault, Donnie." Alan said gently.**

**Don didn't move. "How did you find me?"**

"**You left the phonebook out."**

"**Can't even cover my own tracks." Don replied.**

"**Donnie, come on, let's get you out of the rain." Alan urged.**

**Don continued to stare at the headstone. "I really thought that she loved me, dad."**

"**I know you did, son."**

"**And I let her down. I . . ."**

" **. . . almost lost your own life to the same madman that took hers. Donnie, I know that you did your best. I know that there was no possible way you could have protected her anymore than you did and I know that given the chance, she would have done everything the same. Donnie, she played you. She and Rodriguez played you from the beginning. They weren't nice people."**

**Don lifted his head and Alan's heart melted when he saw his son's tears. "I really screwed up dad. I let her get to me. I let my guard down and . . ."**

"**Donnie, life is all about taking chances. Just because this one didn't turn out well, doesn't mean that you can shut everyone out now. There is someone out there for you son. I truly believe that. You just have to make peace with this and be willing to take another chance."**

"**Maybe you're right." Don lifted his cane and pulled himself to his feet. He gave one final look to the headstone and read the epitaph as he threw a red rose to the ground: "Rest in Peace, Lisa Tinsley."**

**THE END**


End file.
